


Christmas is all about reciprocity

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Kissing, M/M, Not really but..., Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: in short: Hannigram's first Christmas together after the fall





	Christmas is all about reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry

At first, Will heard soft footsteps behind him. Then, two arms snaked around his waist. Two warm hands rested on his hips as Hannibal’s head was buried in Will’s hair. A murmur of pleasure followed. Then the hands moved towards Will’s full belly.

“Sated?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s hair.

“My experience so far leads me to believe I am rather insatiable.”

Will felt rather than heard the chuckle in a form of soft shaking behind him.

“I was only asking about the food.”

After giving that some thought, Will replied, “I could do with some of that eggnog you made.”

“As you wish,” was the response but the hands were still there, still firmly placed right above Will’s scar.

“I’ll keep an eye out for Santa,” Will assured.

Although the hands withdrew and the footsteps faded away, Hannibal’s presence remained palpable.

Will looked at the tree before him and couldn’t help wondering about the future. Was every Christmas from now on going to look like that? Were they going to celebrate every holiday, every birthday and anniversaries?

Obviously, they did presents. It was a tradition from their previous lives. It seemed almost obligatory to buy or make something for the occasion. So Will did. He’d found a nice little knife with a handmade handle and placed it underneath the tree when Hannibal wasn’t looking. Not that it was at all necessary.

The footsteps returned and in a moment Will was handed a mug with his drink.

“I only ever decorated a tree for other people,” Hannibal stated. “So that they could see it in my office or my home and believe I was just like them.”

“Always keeping up appearances.” Will sipped the drink and reached out to touch a bauble in the shape of a heart. “This does not seem to be your style.”

“What would my style be, then?”

“I was thinking something more…lethal.”

With a twisted smile, Will remembered the ornaments Abel Gideon had made on the spot after he’d escaped the van transported to court. Vital organs hung from the branches with veins from the victims. An image not easy to forget.

“Perhaps next year,” Hannibal said softly behind Will’s ear.

That seemed to be their cue. Hannibal’s breath almost too close to his skin, not that he’d complain. In the time between their separations and reunions, a strong bond had formed, making any kind of contact seem too much and not nearly enough.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Will warned.

“Oh?”

“Next year I’ll be in charge of the ornaments.”

Hannibal’s soft chuckle was abruptly cut off when Will’s lips assaulted Hannibal’s in a kiss. The initial surprise, if there even was any, quickly vanished in the mist of frenzy that overtook both men. Will slipped his tongue inside Hannibal’s mouth and caged Hannibal in his arms. There was no denying that what Will enjoyed the most was the feeling of Hannibal’s sharp fangs against his tongue. He loved teasing, brushing those fangs with his fingers or his tongue. He adored it when Hannibal grazed his skin with those fangs.

When he heard a moan, Will wasn’t sure who was the source of the sound. He only kept kissing Hannibal while his arms began wandering. Soon, he reached for the hem of Hannibal’s delightful sweater, and stopped there.

“Will…”

The rough, slightly breathless voice brought him back.

“Will.”

A little more steady this time.

“Will?”

“Yeah.”

They paused. Their foreheads were touching as they were looking at Will’s hands grasping the hem, fidgeting.

“I know what you’re doing but…please, don’t stop. Don’t stop calling my name.”

A snort. Then, Hannibal’s palms were cradling Will’s face. “Will…”

He was tempted to break the tension rising in him by instigating another passionate kiss. But he didn’t. He wanted to uncover everything, see everything.

Slowly, he raised the hem, revealing the slightly rounded belly. There was a trail of hair underneath the belly button. Without a pause, he raised the fabric higher and higher, where again the hair was spreading over Hannibal’s chest.

“Will…”

In one swift motion, Will helped Hannibal out of the sweater.

It was overwhelming.

Of course, he’d seen Hannibal topless. He’d helped him dress the wounds there. He’d seen him change. He’d seen… But then again it’d never been sexual. Intimate, yes, immensely, but never sexual. Not until now.

He reached out and, starting at the bottom, trailed a path upwards with his fingers. He paused when his palm was levelled with Hannibal’s hard nipples.

“Is this repulsive to you?” he heard Hannibal break the momentary silence.

Will looked up, straight into Hannibal’s eyes, and answered, “No.”

“Does this arouse you?”

“Want to check?” Will challenged, to which Hannibal smiled.

He knew he had the upper hand. He knew he surprised Hannibal when he reached for the belt and unbuckled it. He loved the expression on Hannibal’s face when he unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers. He thoroughly enjoyed pushing them down to fall on the floor.

Hannibal tilted his head and awaited further treatment silently. Wordless. Will grinned. Then, he knelt before Hannibal.

“Will.”

“Yes.”

The satisfaction he felt at the sight of the bulge couldn’t be denied. Hannibal was erect. He made him that way.

“Am I safe to proceed?” Will asked without hesitation. He enjoyed being in control.

After Hannibal’s nod and a whispered “yes,” Will was allowed to get him fully undressed. So he did. He pushed down the last piece of clothing Hannibal had on.

Finally, Hannibal was standing there naked, proudly, while Will was kneeling before him fully clothed.

“You’ve done this to me. Now I want to reciprocate,” Will said.

“If that’s what you desire.”

It was not going to be easy. But Will was ready to take that next step. He suspected there would be many more steps he would take, if only to have more things to regret. Then again, as Hannibal once had told him, a life without regret was no life at all.

With that thought in mind, Will placed a kiss to the base of Hannibal’s cock.


End file.
